In daily life, cleaning apparatuses with handles are important tools for cleaning. A cleaning apparatus with handle generally has a handle and a cleaning element, which is a bundle of cotton strings held together by a wire or a band or is a wiping cloth. The cleaning element is attached to a lower end of the handle and works by sucking in water which serves to dissolve dirt on an object to be cleaned. After wiping over the object to be cleaned, the cleaning element is manually wrung, which is laborious and unhygienic.
As shown in FIGS. 4-7, a conventional cleaning apparatus, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/585,451, comprises: a main rod 1 with lateral blocking holes 11, a unidirectional wheel 2, set on an upper section of the main rod 1; a wringing tube 3a, coaxially put over the main rod 1, being glidable against the main rod 1 and turnable against the main rod 1 in one direction, with a flange 30a being attached to a lower end of the wringing tube 3a; a bearing 4, fastened to the main rod 1 at a lower end thereof; a lock 5a, holding the lower end of the main rod 1 at a lower end of the bearing 4; a cleaning rag assembly 6; and a lever assembly 7. An opening 35 is cut into the wringing tube 3a close to the unidirectional wheel 2. The lock 5a is inserted into the main rod 1 on a lower end thereof and held there by a holding assembly 50a, which comprises a helical spring 51a carrying two blocking heads 52a on opposite ends, which engage with the blocking holes 11. Furthermore, the lock 5a on a lower end thereof has a flange 57a. The cleaning rag assembly 6 comprises a cleaning rag 61, which is shaped like a tube, an upper holder 62 and a lower holder 63. The upper holder 62 is attached to the cleaning rag 61 at an upper end thereof and fastened to the flange 30a of the wringing tube 3a. The lower holder 63 is attached to the cleaning rag 61 at a lower end thereof and inserted into the lock 5a from below, being fastened to the flange 57a. For replacing the cleaning rag assembly 6, the blocking heads 52a are pushed inwards to disengage from the blocking holes 11. The lever assembly 7, passing through the opening 35, is engaged with the unidirectional wheel 2. The lever assembly 7 comprises a lever 71, having an inner end carrying a blocking tooth 72, a lateral hole 73 in a central position through which an axis 74 passes, and a projection 75 at an outer end, with a spring 76 being inserted between the projection 75 and a base 77 fixed on the wringing tube 3a below the opening 35.
By turning the wringing tube 3a against the main rod 1, the cleaning rag 61 is wrung dry effectively. Furthermore, the cleaning rag assembly 6 is easily replaced. However, during replacing of the cleaning rag assembly 6 using a tool, the cleaning rag 61 is often damaged. Besides, due to a relatively small diameter of the main rod 1, the wringing tube 3a has to be turned several times around the main rod 1 before a wringing effect ensues.